


WAIT REALLY??!!?!

by Cherrytreewillowtree



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, British Character, Confidence, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrytreewillowtree/pseuds/Cherrytreewillowtree
Summary: George tells Clay that they were finally going to meet up. George files over and they see each other. Read more! This book was sort of inspired by heatwaves!If George or Dream say that they are uncomfy with Dreamnotfound this fic will be deleted, Thank you!Love, Will 🌌
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	WAIT REALLY??!!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tells Dream he can finally go to Florida. Idk what else to put sorry. Love you!

Georges finger hovered over the send button.

**Come on...**

He pulled his finger away in hesitation.

**Its just a text...**

He finally presses it, letting out a sigh right after. 

He felt a little buzz from his phone. George looks down and read the latest text. 

  


  


> _WAIT REALLY??!!?!_
> 
>   
> 

His mouth formed a smiled and chuckled softly. Dream was always so stupid...

  


  


> _yeah really idiot._
> 
> _George your coming here!!!! Thats crazy!_
> 
> _I know, oh I gtg ttyl_
> 
> _Wait, George I want to tell you something._
> 
> _George?_
> 
> _georgeeeeeee_
> 
> _Alright fine byeeee_

  


Dream is annoying. But, in a good way, if that makes sense. At least he'll always be there for him, right?

 **Never mind** **, he's letting his mind wander again.**

George realized his stench and got up from his seat. His sweat sticking to the back of his bright red hoodie. 

He hesitates to grab his phone, knowing that he probably is going to be in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, doing absolutely nothing.

He walks into the bathroom noticing his hair was a scrambled mess in the mirror. He is now sure that a shower was necessary. Why did he record a 2 hour stream in a big hoodie? Who knows. He almost had to peel the sweaty thing off. Then his shirt, pants, then boxers. Should he play a song? He hasn't sang in the shower for quite a bit.

Mostly because his family complained about it.

But a quick song wouldn't hurt, would it? No, surely not. He jumped in the shower and turned the knob to the colder side. Colder showers would calm him down when he has what he calls an overheating. It happens when Dream talks to him in a weird way, it would make his chest feel funny.

**Whatever, it shouldn't matter,**

he turned the shower on and winced at the cold water prickling onto his skin. 

"Hey Siri _"_ He hears the small water droplet notification sound. 

"Shuffle, My Heart _"_ He thought it was cringe yes, but these songs were special to him. They calmed him down and it was most of his friend's songs actually. 

"Roadtrip by Dream ft. PmBata playing _"_ The robotic voice answered back _._ How did Dreams song be the first thing that plays? He ignores it. 

George grabs the shampoo. He was always confused with male shampoo. Why did women shampoo have names like ' _Sweet Strawberry'_ but males had ' _Wolfthorn_ ' whatever that means. Because of this he usually buys Woman's shampoo just because he would rather smell nice than manly. 

_People change like the "_ Tides in the ocean _"_ George finishes.

Ok, he won't deny that he memorized the whole song the day it came out. But Tommy did the same with Wilbur's song,

  


_At least I think, or am I dead wrong?_

  


**Right?**

  


_Foot on the break at the light I don't notice, I sit and wait till the next song._

  


**Its a normal friend thing,**

  


_20 hours in an old van up the east coast,_

_through the cold wind,_

_drove 20 hours by the ocean,_ _up the east coast_

  


_what a Road trip._

**I think?**

_Now that_ _interstate is paved with memories,_ _"_ of a past life I lived when I was 18" George's mind once danced around the thought of liking dream, this thought immediately backed off, convincing himself that they we're just friends. 

**Which they are, Right?...**

George's breath hitched. The thought of liking his confident, bold, funny, cute, silly, Blondie friend made him blush and squirm and giggle and roll in his bed and-

**No, this isn't right. They're only friends. R-right?**

His stomach turned. He can't like him, it's his best friend! He's out of his mind. He felt a bundle of emotions strike him, he can only explain one. Absolute disgust. Disgust at the thought of thinking of his best friend whilst watching porn. The way his heart flutters when ever he says his name in a deep threatening tone. The fact that he looks at every attractive man and thinks maybe Dream looks like him. Dream is everywhere, almost taunting him. 

Before he can overthink more a robotic voice caught George's attention. 

"Wheres my mind? By pixies playing next"

He's making himself more stressed with every thought. He made the decision to cut his shower time shorter than usual. he took an extra 5 minutes to wash out all of the soap. 

His fingers wrap around the shower knob and turned it. He hopped out of the hot sweaty shower and grabbed the towel in the process. He wrapped his waist with the towel to cover up. It was about 5 pm, enough time to edit and talk about video ideas for Dream's channel. 

He dug for clothes in his drawer for anything remotely clean. He eventually found a sweater.

 _Dream's_ sweater. 

It was the only thing that he could wear. But the air conditioning was off. He walked out his room to find the air conditioning thing when he realized his family was having dinner.

His mother shot him a glance and smiled. "Hi dear, you wanna eat dinner with us tonight?" She softly asked while putting a big bowl of soup onto the table. George won't deny that he's been avoiding his family and gets take-out every night, but they always asked questions about his job and what he does. It gets to him, he needs some time alone. "Uhhm about that..."

••••t I m e s k I p••••

George found himself seated at his family's table next to his sister eating mashed potatoes with a pound of gravy poured on. "Thank you sweetie! We barely see you anymore! Your always on that game with that one boy..." George's heart melted. He realized he's been spacing him and his family out. His mother continued. "Your always screaming as well, Your sleep schedule is absolutely awful..." He can hear the pain in his mothers voice. He's completely guilty as well, he has no excuse for doing what he's done. His sister spat a _pfft_ when she mentioned the screaming. "Sorry Mum, I was trying to earn enough money..." His father shot a glance at him. "For what? I think there is no excuse for this neglect!" He hated when all eyes were on him, especially his family. "For a house?" His heart forced him to say it while his mouth sputtered. He checked his father face for any sign of anger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and decide to read my work. Leaving kudos is completely your choice. If you think I deserve one, than thanks too much. Just a small creator trying to have fun! I love you all 💘 and thanks!  
> Love, Will 🌌


End file.
